Not A Normal Monday
by Brit313
Summary: Alfred hated Monday's, he really did. It was the worst day of the week in his opinion and he really wasn't enjoying the fact that it was Monday, but he also have a meeting today. Today wasn't really of to a good day, or so he thought. ((Rated T to be safe and real names are used. Hope you guy's enjoy it!))


He hated Monday's, he really did. It was the worst day of the week in his opinion and he really wasn't enjoying the fact that it was Monday, but he also have a meeting today. Today wasn't really of to a good day, or so he thought.

Alfred had just finished his coffee when the meeting started. Sitting down in the squeaky meeting chair that he's sat in since his first day at his job was really starting to get on his nerves.

The meeting, like any other meeting would go, just seemed to drag on and on, making Alfred even think that it was never going to end. You just had your boss in the front of the room telling you what you should do and what you should not do.

Pretty much how every meeting went. It was boring and there was no need for it.

The American soon couldn't even take it anymore and a hour soon passed very slowly, now making him tired, and well fell asleep during the meeting.

Nice move, Alfred. Now you will surely be fired.

Once he woke up, his eyes were still trying to adjust from them being watery and he soon saw that he was the only one in the meeting room, r so he thought.

He widened his eyes and quickly fixed his glasses, grabbing his suit case and stumbling out of his chair to the front door. He didn't get too far because he was stopped my someone who he guessed was in the meeting as well and must've stayed as he fell asleep to watch over him.

"S-Sir? You f-fell asleep during them meeting, y-you know Mr. Green (His boss) Wont be happy w-with y-you…" The other said softly to him, making the American turn around and face him, seeing that he was almost a ghost, but wait. As he looked closely at him he soon realized it was his brother, Matthew.

"Oh, it's you Mattie. Why didn't you tell me I feel asleep…?" He asked the other softly, still feel sleepy from his little nap and rubbed one of his eyes.

"I-I didn't w-want to bother y-you…" Matthew said softly to him, trying to give him and smile and walked over to him, fixing his tie for him.

"B-Besides, y-you would y-yell at me for w-waking you up…" He looked up to Alfred and received a big smile from him, a small chuckle coming from the American.

"Eh, I would be better then getting fired or having him yell at me for falling asleep during his boring ass meeting…" He said rather loud, hoping his boss would hear him some way and thanked Matthew for fixing his tie for him.

Matthew let out a giggle and gave his brother a small, shy smile. "Yeah, his meetings are rather boring, but I can handle staying awake.."

He then looked up at Alfred and watched him for a few moment's, seeing his and Alfred's bright, blue eyes lock for a few minutes, making both of them blush and awkwardly pull away from one another.

"Y-Yeah, your r-right about it being boring…" Alfred said after a few minutes of it being quiet as a mouse and fiddled wit his fingers, his face still feeling warm.

Matthew on the other hand didn't say anything, but you could tell his face was on fire and reused to look at Alfred and instead kept looking down at the ground, feeling his stomach get all weird feeling and making him blush even more.

"S-Sorry about t-that…" Alfred said softly to him, having the same weird feeling in his stomach and continued to blush. He couldn't help but not wanting to fight then feeling. Yeah it was weird for some, but for him it was actually reliving for some odd reason.

"A-Alfred…" The other said softly to him, glancing at him for a few moment's before looking away.

"Hm?"

"I love you…" He said softly to Alfred. It was more like a mumble so Alfred really couldn't hear him too well, making him turn his head to the side some and raise a eyebrow.

"What? I couldn't hear you, can you please repeat that…?" He asked softly, turning to the other and crossing his arms over his chest. He then gave him a small smile to see if that would help with all the weirdness that was filling he room.

"I-I said…." Matthew paused for a long while before he finished his sentence.

"I-I love you, Alfred…"

Alfred stayed very still for who know's how long, his bright blue eyes wide from behind his glasses and his voice not wanting to come out of his mouth.

He stood there for so long that Matthew just walked off, feeling a few tears wanting to spill out of his eyes and run off to never come back. He wanted to never see Alfred again after that, it was stupid of him to even tell him that, and h knew it. Of course he wouldn't like him back, he was always hitting on the new girls that came to the job…

"W-Wait, Matthew!" He called after the other, getting a hold of one of his wrist before he could walk off. Alfred then stood there for a few seconds, seeing that Matthew's face was turned away from him and was probably red as a tomato by now.

Alfred let out a small sigh and built up all the courage he could, staying still for a few seconds before he quickly turned the other around and smashed his lips against Matthews, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him in a tight embrace.

It was only a small kiss, but to them if felt like they have been kissing one another for say longer then that. Once they pulled away they were both breathless and Matthew just hid his face in Alfred's shoulder, his face a dark scarlet red.

"I-I love you too, Matthew…" He said to him softly, holding him closely and soon the feeling in his stomach was gone but his heart was beating very fast.

Matthew's heart was being really fast as well and almost made the Canadian think his chest was going to explode. Not that he minded but it was a good feeling to him, having Alfred close to him and soon he knew that he didn't have to fight the feeling anymore. All he had to do was keep Alfred in his heart and have him do the same to him.

The two of them stayed there for a while, just being quiet and listening to one another's heart beat. Alfred then decided to break the silence and pull away, leaning down some so he was nose to nose with Matthew.

"How about we get out of here and finish this somewhere else?" Alfred then gave the other a smirk an wiggled his eyebrows, making Matthew blush deeply and just nod.

"K-Kay…"

He then gave Alfred a small, nervous smile back before Alfred pulled away from him and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze before them two both walked out of the meeting room and out of the front door of the office.

Alfred then drove Matthew home with him and well, let's just say that both of them had a really good day. Even if it was a Monday, Alfred could say that it was the best Monday's he's ever had in his whole life, Matthew could say the same ting as well.

The End.


End file.
